Parallel
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: Inspired by a post on Tumblr, what if things played out differently in the cave? Maybe... A role reversal? ONE-SHOT, rated T for ghosts who curse like sailors. (Ghost, Animated Music Video, by Mystery Skulls)


**Parallel, A Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, they all belong to MysteryBen27 and company.**

**(A/N: Okay, I know I should be wrapping up the fourteenth chapter of BHD, but I had the huge urge to write this. The whole thing behind this one-shot was inspired by a Tumblr post sporting the idea of 'what if things worked out differently?' So I'm gonna write about it. Because I simply must XD Enjoy the one-shot, please review and give me some feedback.)**

* * *

><p>The sky was a menacing shade of black, tinted with smudges of blue and green. The ghastly white crescent moon hung over the sky, dimly illuminating the earth. There was only one road. A road that stretched out for miles, only going straight ahead. It was dark and abandoned, with no cars or street lights. Surrounding the road was an everlasting field, with no farmhouses or crops to accompany it. Only tall grass and enormous mountains that were big, black silhouettes against the mostly dark sky. If that didn't make the road creepy enough, it was also dead silent. No whirring cars, no animal sounds, nothing. Just the occasional whistle of the ominous winds.<p>

But tonight would be different.

The eerie silence was suddenly chopped in half by loud music, coming from one lonely van that happened to be passing down the everlasting road. Its bright, orange car paint made the van stand out against the dark and gloomy night. Inside the van were three careless teenagers and their fellow dog, making their way home after a long journey. The rode along the countryside, humming along to the noisy techno music coming out of the radio. Only one of the passengers was even aware of the creepy tension around them. He was the most observant person in their group. All of the other passengers were clouded by their pride and the joyful music.

In the front, a boy and a girl were belting out the song together, with cheesy smiles on their faces. The girl, clad in completely blue, swayed to the music, beaming. The only thing she wore that wasn't a radiant shade of blue was her pink-tinted spectacles. Her hair was even blue, fitting her quirky personality. The tall boy next to her wore mostly purple, his dapper clothing matching his somewhat untidy purple pompadour. He also sang, his voice matching with the song perfectly. The dog next to them, with odd red and black fur and glasses, wagged his tail happily, even though he wasn't too sure of what was going on. Behind the joyous trio was a somber boy with bright yellowy orange hair a dorky orange bubbly coat. He was the observant one, taking in the creepy tension outside of the car, a pit of despair in his stomach.

"_Try to hear me then I'm done! Cause I might just say this once_!" the two teens sang happily together. "_Seen this played out in my dream, it doesn't matter_!"

"Come on, Arthur!" the blue haired girl hollered. "Sing with us!"

"Eh, I don't feel like it," the observant boy in the backseat sighed as he stared wistfully out the window. Deciding not to put up a fight, the two teens up front simply ignored him and continued singing.

As the song ended, the purple haired driver tapped his blue clad girlfriend on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, isn't there a haunted cave around here somewhere?"

"You mean the Old Ivory Cave?" she replied. "Yeah, it's just up this street. Legend has it that seyonces and rituals took place there! Say, we can take a detour there! We have the time!"

"I don't know, Vivi, we should really get home. We have to be back by tomorrow. Plus it's abandoned!"

"Oh come on, Lewis! We've been to plenty of abandoned locations! Dont'cha want to do one last investigation before you go off to college?" Vivi pleaded, batting her eyelashes and chuckling a little. The dog next to her let out an eager bark of agreement. "See, Mystery wants to check out the cave too!"

Arthur shrugged, uttering, "I don't know, Vi. I'm pretty tired. And Lewis is right. What if we get in trouble or something?"

"She has a point though," Lewis added. "I have to start college in a week! Who knows when we'll have time to explore another case together?"

"True," the orange haired teen sighed. "But it's really late, guys. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm wide awake!" Vivi cheered, patting Mystery on the head.

"I'm a little sleepy after driving, but I'm pretty sure an investigation will pick me back up!" Lewis answered, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Come on, Arthur! It'll be fun!" the blue haired girl begged. "And we don't even need to drag out all of the ghost gear! Just a few recorders, that's all!"

"Okay, okay," Arthur couldn't help but smile at Vivi's enthusiasm. "We'll check out the caves."

The music was turned back up and the group continued down the long, lonely road. The orange van, with its bright headlights, stood out against the dark and gloomy night. The clouds thundered just a bit and a light drizzle began to sprinkle down on the field, taking away the menacing silence. Lewis rolled down the windows and Mystery stuck his head outside, enjoying the light breeze and the rain. Still smiling, Vivi rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and Arthur continued to sulk.

The group soon approached one of the mountains, a large cave opening beckoning them. The mountain was completely black against the night sky, yet the inside of the cave was dimly illuminated. Everyone got out of the car, happy to walk around for a while after being trapped in the van for hours. Stretching, Lewis tossed Vivi and Arthur an EVP recorder. As they approached the cave entrance, the group discussed their plans for the investigation.

"Crap, there's two paths. We'll have to split up," Lewis sighed. The smaller, orange haired boy quickly sided with him.

"You scaredy cat!" Vivi teased. Latching onto her boyfriend's other arm, she mocked in a nasaly voice, "I-I'm Arthur and I cling t-to Lewis more than his g-g-girlfriend!"

The purple haired boy chuckled and Arthur cried, "Shut up! I-I'm not a coward! I'll take this path on my own!" he proclaimed, pointing to the path on the right, the one that went down.

"Oh really?" Vivi jeered, grinning. "Then do it!"

"F-fine!" the orange haired boy shouted as he snatched a flashlight from Lewis. "Just watch me!"

Arthur then tried to prove his bravery by running off down the path. "Moron," the blue haired girl snickered. "Well I guess we'll take the upper path, then. Mystery, you should follow Arthur just in case he gets scared or lost or something." she ordered.

The two lovers headed up the left path, with only a torch to light their way in the dim, greenish black cave. Mystery followed right behind them, skeptical about whatever was in the cave. Vivi was completely unaware of the ominous mood the cave gave off, but Lewis became more uneasy as they went on. He began to feel light headed, but didn't tell his girlfriend so he could keep her happy on their last investigation of the summer. He also felt really anxious, but it was probably just because they were trespassing in the cave.

"You know, it really sucks that you have to go to college.." Vivi sighed exhaustedly as the two approached a cliff. "It's not fair. Your parents are forcing you to do this, can't you just refuse?"

"It's too late now," Lewis muttered gravely, an overwhelming feeling filling him up. "Way too late. I already got accepted and you know I have to do this."

"I'll miss you," the blue haired girl stated wistfully as she observed the cliff rocks. "I don't know how I'll survive my senior year with just Arthur. Gosh... You know what? Let's just try to make the best we can out of this! Okay?"

Smiling optimistically, Vivi pulled out her voice recorder and got to work. While peering over the cliff to observe the giant green stalagmites, she began to ask questions. She asked about an age, what had happened, all sorts of things. Lewis watched silently as his girlfriend asked away. He looked down at the rocky ground, feeling somewhat guilty. He was leaving his beloved ghost hunting group for some stupid university, after all. Of course, it was his mother and father making him do this, but he was still going along with it. That was his fault.

Lewis swept his hair out of his eyes as he continued to berate himself. He was leaving Vivi... They were going to be separated for at least a year, and he knew how long distance relationships always fell apart. He didn't want to drift away from his girlfriend. Lewis's heart clenched at the thought of their relationship breaking up because of him. It was all his fault.

"_Yes, it is all your fault_." a voice hissed in Italian. Lewis was able to speak fluent Italian since he learned it at a young age. He whipped around, wondering where the menacing voice came from. Vivi obviously didn't hear it. The disembodied voice resounded, "_You selfish fucking bastard_!"

"Stop," Lewis mumbled, "it's not true!"

"_Stop lying to yourself_!" the voice scolded. _"If you really cared about your girlfriend and your wimpy little friend down there, you would've stood up to your mother and father! You're a terrible person. Besides all of that driving you do, you're useless to that petty little group of yours! And yet they still miss you! A lonely bastard like you_!"

"Shut up," Lewis growled to himself. Or whatever was inside his head.

The voice snickered, saying, "_You only want me quiet because it's the truth! You're only being used as a security blanket for your friends. And now you're ditching them for some fancy rich boy college. You're just a selfish little fucker, aren't you_?"

"Shut up!" The purple haired boy snarled, just a bit louder, but not loud enough for Vivi to hear.

"_Breaking all of your stupid friendship promises with that dorky little boy. Cutting off your relationship with that short blue haired girl. You know, she's a cutie. Vivian, her name is? All the boys back home will want her. And with you going off to your fancy rich boy school, she'll be free to play around. She could even get that wimpy bubble coat kid laid. Aww, am I upsetting you? But you know, this is all your fault. Stop denying it! Stop blaming it on your mother and father! This is your doing! It's all your fault! SAY IT!"_

"No!" Lewis shouted, enraged, enough to catch Vivi's attention.

She whipped around, pausing the recorder. "Lew, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "I just stubbed my toe on a rock, that's all."

"Oh okay," she replied as she returned to investigating.

"_You fucking liar_," the voice cackled. _"First you betray your friends, then you lie to them. Now, you know this is all your fault. You had the power to control your future, yet you sat back and watched your parents set it up for you. Everything is your fault! Say it! Say it, you wimpy little bastard! Say it!"_

"I-It's all my fault," Lewis choked out as a few tears escaped from his eyes. He didn't feel it, but his right eye was slowly turning a bright, acidic green. "I'm responsible for all of this."

"_There you go_," the voice hissed. "_Say it again. Let it sink into your mind_!"

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault," he whispered, more tears pouring down his cheeks. He chanted the words over and over again, the more he said it, the more he was slowly being taken over. "Stop," he mumbled, feeling broken from all of the mental torture.

"_Keep saying it_!" the voice demanded, growing deeper and more menacing. _"Don't you fucking stop_!"

"No." Lewis said, with more emphasis and force. He thought he was gaining control, when in reality he was opening himself even more. "I'm not following your orders."

"_Keep saying it, you little bastard_!"

"No!"

"**_Keep. Saying. It_**." the demonic voice snarled, patiently waiting for its vessel to explode.

"I SAID, NO!" Lewis yelled at the top of his lungs, finally letting all of the evil and hatred enter him. Startled, Vivi turned around, a concerned expression on her face.

"Lewis! Are you okay? What's wrong-?" she barely had the chance to ask before the purple haired boy, corrupted by evil, reached out and pushed her over the edge of the cliff with one big shove. Vivi didn't have the chance to realize what just happened before it was too late.

"Vivi!" Lewis cried out, his voice resounding throughout the cave. His face was contorted into a hysterical expression, showing that he was, in fact possessed. But she didn't see this. Vivi would only know that her very own boyfriend had pushed her off the cliff before her life left her.

At the bottom of the cave, Arthur had been slinking along, frightened by the creepy atmosphere of the cave. He wished he went with Lewis and Vivi. He didn't want to be alone, running around in a dim and dark old cave. Arthur nervously ran a hand through his multicolored hair as he reached a dead end, an area surrounded by large and pointy stalagmites. That's when he heard the commotion up above. He heard yelling, quite a bit of yelling, when out of nowhere something fell from up above and landed right in front of him with a sickening smack. He had been cringing, so his eyes were closed.

Arthur's eyes snapped open when the screaming began. Shrill screams erupted from his beloved friend Vivi as the crippling pain shot through her. Mortified, tears began to spill out of Arthur's eyes as he took in the horrific scene before him. The blue hired girl had fallen face up on a tall, pointy stalagmite, her stomach completely impaled. She screamed and cried and coughed up blood, heaving as she tried to support herself, but to no avail. The orange haired boy was solid frozen with shock. His knees grew weak and he felt nauseous. Vivi looked over at him weakly and used the last of her energy to say, "No, Arthur... Don't look... Don't see..."

As Vivi died on the rocks and Arthur cried hysterically, a blue haze surrounded him, doing the best of her ability to erase the memories from Arthur's mentally scarred mind. She'd have to erase all of their memories together. How they met, how the group came to be, all of the struggles, all of the fights, all of the happy, fun filled moments. Everything. But it had to be done, for a weak mind like Arthur's wouldn't be able to take the mental torture.

Lewis hustled down the path, holding the bloody stump that used to be his right arm. He would've gotten down there quicker if Mystery hadn't attacked him, ripping off his arm. But it had removed the demon from him. Wincing in pain, the strong, purple haired boy rushed over to the dead end, only to find his best friend crumpled on the ground and the love of his life lying limply and lifeless on a stalagmite. He crumbled to the ground himself, hysterical sobs shaking his large frame. This really was all of his fault.

The purple haired boy was now forever corrupted, for he had taken the life from his love.

The wimpy, orange haired boy was now left a hollow shell with blank memories.

And the bubbly, blue haired girl that had once been, had now disappeared.

**(A/N: *wipes away tears* I'm not crying, you are XD Hopefully you enjoyed these feels.. Probably not, but you get what I mean. Thanks for reading! Review, tell me what you thought of this little one-shot and also check out my other MSA Ghost fanfiction, Before He disappeared. Thank you!)**


End file.
